


Honestly

by i_amtheoutlaw



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, truth spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't lie. Nobody is ready for his truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honestly

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a fic I posted on fanfiction.net a while back. Recently, the horrid thing has gotten a lot of love so I decided to edit a bit, add some smut, and repost on ao3! Please comment/kudos if you read and enjoy! Thanks.

Merlin hadn’t meant to do it, honestly. He would never _purposefully_ cast an enchantment on the prince. However, his magic sometimes got ahead of its self.

The thing was, Merlin had felt his magic stir, but thought magic just stirs a bit, right? Merlin told himself, no, you didn't just cast a truth-speaking spell on the Crown Prince of Camelot, and he’d let Arthur walk past him out of the room without a second thought about it.

Oh, was Merlin _ever_ so wrong. 

Merlin became suspicious of himself at dinner. ‘Twas as Arthur sat down, one glance across the table caused the prince to break into a fit of laughter, drawling, "honestly, Morgana, don't ever attempt to do your hair that way again."

Morgana gasped, glaring at her brother, and Uther not-so-subtlety kicked Arthur under the table, but the pain seemed to have no effect. Arthur just kept on going, "I mean this in the rudest way possible, Morgana, your hair tonight is probably the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

Just as Morgana managed to open her mouth with a comeback, Gwen walked in the room and Arthur was at it again. "Guinevere," he greeted rather too warmly. "Now there's the prettiest girl in all Camelot. Truly, Morgana, you must have Guinevere help you next time."

Gwen began to gape just as Morgana had, only she was blushing fiercely of course. After babbling something Merlin couldn’t quite catch, she curtsied and strode off to take her place behind the princess. Why Arthur then felt ‘twas necessary to continue was beyond Merlin, but on Arthur went, “don't go getting a big head now,” he said. “You're still not the prettiest person in Camelot. Merlin has you beat by a long shot.”

Yes. This was definitely going to be bad.

"Arthur!" Uther declared. _Bang_ slammed the king’s fist into the table, and consequently Merlin’s head against the wall behind him. "Have you lost all appropriateness?" Uther continued at a more reasonable volume. 

"No father," Arthur laughed, as if that was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard. "I know what's appropriate. I know that hair, for one, is not. I know me thinking Gwen would make a perfect Queen isn't." Here, Uther's mouth opened and Merlin could almost feel the word sorcery about to slip out, but Arthur kept blabbing on, loudly, "I also know it isn't appropriate for me to watch Merlin's arse every time he walks out of a room and think about—"

The pitcher Merlin held fell to the floor with a loud clamor, and Merlin suddenly found himself doing two things he never thought he would. Merlin grabbed Arthur's stupid head and slammed a hand over his mouth to shut him up. Then looked straight toward Uther and accused, "this must be some kind of sorcery."

****

Of course Uther believed Merlin and told him to go fetch Gaius immediately. Uther didn't seem to suspect Merlin, however once they were back in Gaius's chambers, free from all eyes, Gaius slapped Merlin hard on the back of the head.

And suddenly Merlin was glad Uther ordered him to stay with Arthur at all times and make sure he didn't leave his chambers. He grabbed a cloth to wash up with after he helped Arthur and a change of clothes, then quickly hurried off. Merlin caught only a glimpse of 'the eyebrow' and heard Gaius yell, "Fix it!" as he shut the door.

****

Merlin's stomach was physically starting to hurt he'd been laughing so hard. Merlin had always believed Arthur to be the type of person who spoke what was on his mind, but apparently this was not the case. The prince had quite a few opinions Merlin wasn’t privy to. A lot of opinions about the knights, especially . . .

"Honestly!" Arthur laughed along with Merlin now. "Sir Gawaine should not even be allowed within ten feet of a mace! I swear, he's clumsier with that damn weapon than you are at everything . . . but not in a cute way."

Merlin tried, he really tried not to blush, but felt his face grow hot.

"And Leon! Oh don't get me started on Leon . . . I could go on forever about the time he thought it wise to grow a beard . . . no. Not wise at all, Sir Leon."

Merlin was doubled over with laughter by now, and nearly fell out of his chair at this last comment.

****

Things were good and well until Arthur felt it necessary to bring up how pretty Merlin is again.

"It's not fair," Arthur announced as he stalked toward his bed. Merlin had just helped him into his sleep wear. "I'm the Prince, and I should be allowed to have the prettiest person in my bed with me."

Merlin blushed once more, but threw the remark off, "don't be ridiculous, Arthur."

Because honestly, Merlin might have accidentally cast a love/truth spell. Arthur had never before voiced anything of this sort.

"No, I'm serious, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur paused in his trip and was now staring at Merlin unabashedly. “I think about asking you every night . . . but you're the only person who will refuse me . . . I know this . . . so I always stop myself."

"You are going to be very mad at yourself once this spell wares off," despite his words, Merlin was moving closer to the glorious body he could see outlined underneath the slightly-small sleepwear. 

"Only if you don't get into bed with me," Arthur tried.

"You're not in your right mind—"

"I know what I'm saying! Gods, I'm not a child, Merlin,” Arthur’s face was turning an unattractive shade of red. Normally, Merlin found the shade amusing, and was a little alarmed to find it a bit arousing. “I know what I want . . . it's what I've always wanted. The only reason I would be mad is if I said all these things just to find out my deepest fear."

"And what's that?"

"That you don't love me like I love you."

It was over. Merlin was doomed. Arthur’s lips were like petals against Merlin’s own bark, and Merlin could do little but pulverize them. Arthur’s bed was so close, and it was almost too easy for Merlin to push Arthur on to it; one of Merlin’s slender hands sliding into the prince’s trousers before his back could hit the mattress. As he cupped a firm cheek and squeezed, Merlin began to rock against the pliant body beneath him. Arthur moaned into his mouth, and Merlin found will to break the kiss. 

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” he asked.

“The same reason you didn’t, I suppose,” Arthur countered. Merlin rolled his eyes, but quickly forgot all other ambitions when the prince began to rock back and forth between Merlin’s waiting palm and eager swell.

“You really like this,” Merlin gave this useless remark on his journey to claim Arthur’s lips once again. From there, Merlin had little words. All of his concentration was on undressing Arthur and restraining his magic from doing the task for him. Only when the prince was completely bare did Merlin pause to think about what would happen next. 

Arthur panted beneath him as Merlin contemplated his options. It didn’t take long for Merlin to realize this may be his only chance to have sex with Arthur, even if it wasn’t the time for Arthur to find out about Merlin’s magic. With that in mind, Merlin detached himself from Arthur and located the salve he used to massage Arthur after training sessions. Fully intending to undress and use the slime on himself, Merlin gasped as he looked up to an eyeful of Arthur’s behind. Merlin gawked at the prince’s sleek back muscles, the taut ones making up his thighs, and the faintest peek at his tight, little hole. 

Merlin opened his mouth to ask if the prince was sure, but quickly snapped it shut again, shrugging before making his way onto the bed. Arthur was so responsive as Merlin fingered him open that Merlin started to fear one of them would burst before he made his way fully inside. Having little to no experience, Merlin was pretty sure he would be the one. Still, he said to Arthur, “don’t come yet.”

“Then do it,” Arthur growled back.

“You’re—“

“I’m sure!”

Upon those words, Merlin ripped the neckerchief from his body, hiked up his shirt up towards his armpits, and freed his hungry cock from his trousers. Although he was ready as ever to bury himself inside someone else for the first time, Merlin was still fluttered with nerves and took time with positioning himself. As he’d both feared and hoped, Arthur’s passage was greedy once Merlin made his way through a tight ring of muscle. Every inch sucked deeper caused spikes of pleasure to bounce from his cock to his head before pouring down his limbs. Two long strokes and Merlin was fully seated inside the hot body of his prince. Arthur mewled a desperate sound and shot up, effectively blanketing himself with Merlin’s torso.

“Move, _Mer_ lin,” he hissed, and Merlin could do nothing but obey the obvious command.

Arms already coming to lock around the freakishly strong body in front of him, Merlin began to snap his hips forward. Merlin didn’t yet think of his partner’s pleasure, only moved to the rhythm of his own beating organs. Still, Arthur writhed in Merlin’s embrace, moaning deep, long sounds that fueled Merlin’s burning nerves.

“Touch yourself!” Merlin hadn’t meant to shout, but he was desperate as his mind caught up with the frantic movement of his cock. 

“Don’t . . . need to.” A throaty shout caused Arthur to pause. “Love it,” he finished in a heated gasp. 

Before Merlin could otherwise argue, Arthur grew as loud as ever. A feat Merlin was sure hard to beat. A gripping spasm around his pumping cock pulled Merlin from his mind once more, and he vaguely realized Arthur had finished before he gave way and began to blindly ram the flexing body of his lover.

Seconds later, Merlin was throbbing through the most intense pleasure he’d ever known. Arthur’s firm body was a wonderful resting place for Merlin to fall boneless. Even as Arthur fell forward to brace them with both his hands and knees, he never complained about the way Merlin was draped atop him like a doll filled with rocks. 

The moment was only broken when Merlin groaned, “bed,” and Arthur threw Merlin off his back and rolling to the floor in his enthusiasm to agree. However, the hard smack was exactly what Merlin needed to snap out of his daze enough to ready them both for bed.

****

Sore, and with a bruise on his arse that had nothing to do with their frantic sex, Merlin woke wrapped tightly in Arthur’s limbs. He tried to turn his smile toward the sleeping prince but was stopped by flexing muscles holding him in place.

“Oi!” Merlin growled, offended. “Loosen up, you brute!”

**Author's Note:**

> on fanfiction I go by iamtheoutlaw (no underscore)


End file.
